PRINSESSOJA JA ASTRONAUTTEJA
by pancitkatsudon
Summary: "Is she your student?" "Yeah, and also my daughter...our daughter." [THE PRESENT] - part one of the Yuri Plisetsky series Updated every two days.
1. ONE: HIS HEARTBREAK

Heartbreak and betrayal made a man even more bitter than he was before.

Her love for her mother made a woman's life more difficult due to hatred.

A girl's love for a man was so selfish to the point it destroyed herself.

A man's desperation concluded as he met the woman who became the answer to his life.

Two married lovers tried conquering unavoidable obstacles to protect their family, but only to end up breaking their trust to each other.

Different situations, one story.

Anastasia Velazques Kurkilaakso appears into Yuri Plisetsky's life as a complete destroyer **—** making Viktor and Yuuri Nikiforov-Katsuki face trouble as she was the unknown daughter of Viktor from his first love, Felicia. Despite of having heartbreak and distrust to people due to his past with Otabek Altin, Yuri treats her rudely-for she was a threat for him. They soon became in good terms with each other, but not until the start of skating season.

Will they ever find happiness in paradise?

* * *

 **ONE: HIS HEARTBREAK**

* * *

The man stood in front of the rink, nervous.

Coldness and loneliness surrounded the atmosphere as it opposed the warm, lush energy outside at the heart of the Russian city. In front of him was a man, tall and well-built, with sun-kissed skin and a chiseled face that highlighted his jawline along his soft, shiny cluster of hair arranged in an undercut. He was clad in a leather jacket with a gray turtleneck hanging below his neck, rising up and down along with his breath while his face remained stoic and quiet. A dark persona—the hero of Kazakhstan—that man was the one he loved, Otabek Altin.

The man's emerald green eyes met his brown ones as he clenched his fist, trying to grasp something for strength. _Isn't this the moment he's been waiting for, is he?_ But even if his long blond hair covered his face, Otabek can see that he was nervous—obviously anxious. He can see his clenched fist shake and his alabaster skin turn whiter as he continued gazing at him. Trying to sound as if he regretted calling him here, Otabek called out in a unfamiliar voice; "Yura…"

 _Yura?_ The man thought as his eyes broke the contact and looked down on the translucent ice glowing in sunlight. _Call me Yuri. Yuri Plisetsky!_

Despite of his calls, Otabek became even more regretful. He shouldn't have done this to him. He shouldn't have fooled him. He shouldn't have lied—no betrayed him. But all in all, he did love him. _But what can he do, now that everything's changed?_ To his surprise, he replied in a broken tone; "What is it, Beka?"

Otabek silently gasped as he heard his name rolling off from his tongue in a hard tone. Yuri, on the other hand, had thoughts running at the back of his mind: _Where did he go wrong? What did he do to make him to that to him? Is he tired of him?_ or maybe right from the start— _You didn't love me, do you?_

"You did not do anything wrong, Yura. It's just that it's me." He bit his lip in despair as it twitched, making him nervous too. "I did love you. It's just that I…I…"

"Then why?!" His eyes widened as he saw the pitiful sight in front of him: shiny tears were all over Yuri's face as he avoided his gaze from him. His frail little body sat on the cold, hard ice helplessly as he sobbed. "Then why did you that?! After all the time, you fooled me!"

"I…I…" Otabek trailed off, unable to contain words. But as soon as he remembered everything that happened between them, rage boiled his blood, making him suddenly angry. "You know what, everything happened because you never did have effort in this pesky relationship of ours!"

Shocked, Yuri looked into him with eyes wide. His mouth opened, but it was unable to blurt out words. He can see the menacing look of the man as his brown eyes burned in rage. "There's someone that I want to be right now, you know? And the best part, huh? It isn't you! I am sorry."

The tone his sorry was indicating mere mock, making Yuri even more enraged than he was. He stood up, and stared coldly at him. To Otabek's surprise, a hand met his face and smacked into it. Yuri's voice was hoarse as his tears went out endlessly. "I already know that! I already know that I am incapable of having effort in this bullshit relationship of ours! But what did I do? I trusted you—I shrugged those thoughts of you having another because I trusted you!"

A faint chuckle came out of his mouth. "I'm a pathetic person, aren't I? Always fooled by people because he always trusts them so easily. But anyway, you're an asshole ever since I met you… but I trusted you, and this happened?"

Without any thinking, he slowly walked out, leaving him alone.

He slowly walked outside, trying not to embarrass himself and shamelessly cry in front of many people. Russia was warm in April, but it failed to warm the coldness filling inside him. After his grandfather died when he first joined the Olympics, nothing seemed to stay beside him—even love itself decided to curse this damned human being into loneliness. But nevertheless, he carried on.

 _But why?_ He'd always ask that question to himself. No one even dared to give him an explanation—the blame was always on him. _If and only if I…_

He gasped. He can't bear this feeling anymore. Running to find somewhere to let his tears flow, his feet finally managed to get to its desired destination: the lake. Sitting by the only lonely bench, he sobbed as the very words replayed into his head like a broken disc. It made his heart throb in pain, with the torture worsening as he remembered the way his voice mocked him.

 _Pity._ It was the word, but he doesn't want to believe that. Desperate for someone to talk to, he carelessly fished out his phone and called a random number. And suddenly, a familiar voice reached his ears. " _Yurio?_ "

"Ah, Katsudon."

" _Wait… Are you cryi—_ "

"Shut up!" He said in hard tone, making him unable to form words in the middle of his sobs. "I am fucking sobbing."

" _But why?_ "

"I'm going there."

" _O—_ " He aggressively pressed the end button and leant back. Closing his eyes, he knew that this was the right thing to do. To start all over again.

* * *

"Yurio?"

A Japanese man greeted him as he stood by the door. Three days had passed and here he is right now, standing in the sunny land of Japan. Yuri had his head down and fixed his gaze on the stones on the ground. This Japanese man—still in his usual self wearing his blue-rimmed eyeglasses—in the name of Yuuri Katsuki or shall he say Yuuri Katsuki- _Nikiforov_ , noticed his flustered face. In a worried tone, he asked, "What's wrong?"

Replying nothing, Yuri slowly lifted his head and met his gaze. To his surprise, bullets of tears came shooting out of his eyes as his body fell helplessly, making Yuuri catch him into a hug. Yuri's eyes widened despite the endless tears flowing down as he noticed warmth from his hug—it was comforting, and it felt like it loses anxiety. Seeing how helpless he was, Yuuri said reassuringly; "Why don't we take a seat and smooth things out?"

He sat on the sofa with his face bright red from crying. _He was awfully quiet,_ Yuuri thought as he placed a glass of water in front of Yuri. Yuri, on the other hand, had his mind filled with a thousand thoughts as he cannot contain himself from everything that happened. _If it wasn't his fault, then why?_

 _Why would they do this to him?_

Looking at the blond staring at the blank space unconsciously, Yuuri suddenly reflected himself on him. He thought Yuri was too thick to read—he was clearly wrong. On the situation in front of him, he can see what feels right now as if he was transparent—like glass. _Fragile. Just like him._ "Yurio, what happened?"

His green eyes suddenly sparkled in misery. He cannot even _believe_ —everything was dissolved into a whirlpool of tears; and the foundation of trust was suddenly crushed by betrayal like a building. Clenching his fists, he tried not to cry again. "He betrayed me."

"Who?"

"Beka." Yuuri swore he could feel the bitterness in his voice. "Beka?"

With a sharp pain stabbing within him, he nodded slowly. "I can't….I…I…."

"There, there," Yuuri patted his back as stood up. His voice was calm as he tried to reassure. "Cry all you want, Yurio. Lose it all."

Nodding, he sighed. For every memory they've created together, all he gets is a ' _Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great. She tastes like you but even sweeter_ '? Everyday he always thinks that he wasn't even created by God—it felt like he was the devil's spawn, an atrocity of mankind. Everyone seemed to abandon him—his grandfather whom he cherished so much, his parents who abandoned him at a young, tender age, then to the love that made him blind.

 _It felt like the world turned his back on him._

Little by little, Yuratchka's eyes slowly closed its blind to the cruel world while having his head on Yuuri's lap.

Seeing him asleep, Yuuri sighed. A figure suddenly came into the living room, making him turn his head. It was Viktor Nikiforov- _Katsuki_ , a five-time gold Grand Prix medalist at the same time his drama queen husband, holding a mug in hand. The surprised look in his face made Yuuri give a sad smile as he played with the blond strands of the sleeping beauty. "Ah, he arrived a while ago."

Viktor seamed his lips together as he nodded and sat down on the couch while Yuuri shifted. Viktor's blue eyes continued gazing the blond sleeping on his husband's lap while sipping coffee— _more like scanning,_ Yuuri giggled secretly as he looked at him. The frown on Viktor's face as he placed the mug on the table suddenly changed into a smirk, making Yuuri confused. "I knew this would happen—that Otabek is cheating with Mila."

"What do you mean?"

"I suddenly noticed Otabek was looking Mila all the time," the smirk in face never seemed to disappear even when he spoke, with his native accent mixing in his voice. "Err… that was when we were on St. Petersburg to get my belongings to here."

"I actually thought that Otabek was just searching for Mila so that he could ask advice since Mila knew about Yuri more than him." He said, with his tone hinting disbelief. His hand never seems to let go and cease playing the strands of Yuri's hair—it was soft.

"But who would go around like that and ignore his boyfriend all the time?"

"Then why didn't you tell him?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I had my doubts, of course."

"I see…" Yuuri's eyes slowly went down to the person sleeping peacefully in his lap, making him gaze at him with such a sorry look he never thought he could.

 _Ah, Yuri. So young, so innocent._

* * *

The sloppy lick of Makkachin awoke Yuri from his pitiful pain-filled slumber, and rubbed his eyes that were exhausted from crying as he walked into the kitchen where he can hear deep-voiced giggling. To his surprise, the two were in such disastrous mess—like kids splashing water but in a white powdered sense. They were busy smearing flour in their faces, which dirtied their clothes and the poor wooden floor that needed some harsh cleaning later on. There were measly pieces of white dough in their hairs, indicating that these two men are kneading something. But somehow, he do not wish to interfere their sweet affection for it somehow made realise this own silly thing about love.

These two awfully sweet dorks somehow showed him what it means to find the one—you know, the cliché name of someone you're willing to spend the rest of your life with despite obstacles and other romantic shit. That remarkable one— who'd laugh and enjoy every moment with you, who'd make every split precious to you as if it was a hidden treasure, who'd stay by your side until you both hear your bones cracking, and who'd love you for who you are—everything because that 'the one' is in love with you and so are you. If it can change a person entirely and drastically—then love's a spell. But every spell had a side effect—he became a victim of one.

But he thought it about—love is just a spell, then he'll be happy that it did become effective on them instead of him. A few seconds later, he scoffed. He just remembered stopping them from kissing for he shed a tear of joy on their wedding.

Seeing that this sight in front of him was a total sore to the eye, he growled. "Oy Vitya! Katsudon!"

The two men stopped and snapped their heads to the door, with huge grins on their faces. Without doubt, he went near and hugged them, ignoring the fact that the flour can dirty his shirt. They were both speechless while Yuri gave a smile. _Then maybe being with these disgusting idiots is better after all._

"From now on, I'll consider you as my parents."

* * *

"When are we getting the adoption papers?!" The excited squeal from Viktor made Yuri almost regret saying those words to them. He gave a disapproving look. "Adaption papers? Nah, I'll pass."

Viktor pouted his lips. "But you won't inherit the magic of this family!"

He rolled his eyes. "Magic of this family? More like gayness."

A few clicks from chopsticks and munching followed as Yuuri cooked the usual katsudon, then grave silence followed as he cleared his throat. "Don't freak out, Yuri."

He gave him a bored look while holding his chopsticks in an awkward position—it was like he was ready to throw those two thin wooden sticks at him. "What would I be freaking about?"

Silence followed. "You're going to have siblings."

He almost choked in his food. _Siblings? What do you mean siblings?_ Yuri said as he looked into Yuuri's face, then to Viktor, who had the word excitement obviously written across his face. Then he then turned to Yuuri. _How can this man say those words in a straight face like a mother deciding to disown his son?_ "What do you mean _siblings?_ How can you create babies out of a dick and an ass? Mpreg my ass."

"I'm serious, _Yuri._ " He gulped. He was actually dead serious. _But how?_

"Surrogation and heteropaternal superfecundation." It was Viktor's to speak. Yuri was suddenly surprised on how Viktor became dead serious, but suddenly his face glowed as he continued; "A Japanese fan of ours donated her egg for us!"

"And now the twins are going to be born in two months." Yuuri added, still keeping the stoic look despite the blush appearing was so clear to everyone. The blond's green eyes widened as he couldn't believe on what he heard. _Twins._ The two are going to have a pair of children and they were really serious about it. "Are you serious about it?"

Yuuri cocked his eyebrow at him. "Yeah, why?"

"Aren't you supposed to prepare things for them?"

"Yeah, we are _really_ prepared you know," Viktor said while eating, gaining a smack on the head from Yuuri. "We already have a room for them and I'm so excited to see them!"

Yuri became speechless as he looked at them. _They were really serious about retiring and creating a family._

* * *

Helsinki was silent.

"Ana." She called out. A youth with platinum hair looked up as she was untying her white skating blades, and a wondering look was on her face. Then she spoke in a language that was far more different than the country she was at, but with the Finnish accent rolling in. " _Ano po yon, äiti?_ "

She sighed as she stared at her, standing near a television with its remote at hand. Her Finnish accent had a bit of Russian despite they never set foot on Russia—but she knew why. Judging at the stoic face of the woman, the youth hurried and placed them beside her. She was plain curious—what is she going to show her? A new skating technique? A award-winning routine? Many things were running into her mind as she anticipated and waited as the woman turned the television on.

Far from her expectations, the video on the screen wasn't what she expected to be—it was a marriage proposal at the middle of the rink. Knowing the people surrounding them, she sure knew that it was in a middle of an award ceremony of a certain skating competition as she also saw medals hung around the neck. It wasn't a normal proposal—there were two men; one stood with a gold medal in his neck with a shocked face while the other one was kneeling with a silver medal and a box containing a gold ring. Puzzled, she turned to her, who was also watching the video.

But her eyes widened as she realised that the one who was kneeling had the same hair color like her—it wasn't just a marriage proposal on a rink, it was also the day she proved herself worthy in figure skating.

"Isn't this the Grand Prix 2018? The one where I had my senior debut?"

She nodded. But the youth's eyebrows furrowed as everything was staring to get confused. "But why are we watching Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov's engagement?"

The woman took a few moments of being silent by turning to the screen again before she looked into her eyes, digging a guess on what her reaction would be. She sighed again. "Because I wanted you to know one thing."

"What thing?"

"That Viktor is your very own father."


	2. TWO: HELSINKI'S HIDDEN JEWEL

_Note:_ I actually forgot, but on the first chapter, I forgot to explain a few terms:

 _Surrogation and heteropaternal superfecundation_ \- "Surrogation" is my term for surrogate mother while the superfecundation, based on my research, is the term for twins that are born from the same mother but with the different fathers, meaning the twins that Yuuri and Viktor are expecting are _half siblings._

 _"Ano po yon,_ _äiti?" -_ means _What is it_ in Filipino while _äiti_ means mother in Finnish.

* * *

 **TWO: HELSINKI'S HIDDEN JEWEL**

* * *

"Representing Russia, Mila Babicheva!"

Six years had passed, and here he was: sitting on the audience as the woman who was one of the people that betrayed him. A huge smile was on her face as she slid into the rink, her auburn hair and her costume's skirt flying freely around. It's Yakov's fault—he was actually forced by his own coach to watch the women's free skate the day after he won gold for the second time in the 2027 Olympics. He could've escaped the way out of here—he's now twenty-five years old and he can do whatever he wants but he had no choice—that old coach was eyeing him intensely.

Calgary was cold—and so was he.

The reason why he'd avoid going to the women's competition is because he'd rather not see him yelling the same way he did when they were still together.

" _Davai!_ "

There he goes again. Does he have the need of dating Russian skaters so that he can say that word in the same manner?

He discreetly turned to him, hurt by the way his facial expression turned out—he was extremely happy like that time he was with him too. His eyes trailed to the woman on the rink waving at him, making him blink twice. Six years had passed, yet he still can't get over him. But what's worst: they're now engaged. _How noisome._

Did they all plan this from the start, eh?

Love and hatred had forged and accomplished building his goddamn necessity called life—he could've swore hate isn't counted, but it became part of it. Love broke him, so hate created a new him—still savage, but caring. But right now his happiness is now on three things; the two married men and their newly born kids, Sanni and Kayuka, and then figure skating. He doesn't even care if love would be hanging around the corner—he didn't care if it made him feel unsatisfied; for sure he knew love can made a fool out someone. But it was still the same—love still haunted him. _He cannot move on still._

"Yura."

He blinked as the same Almaty accent went to his ears, making him scoff mentally in disbelief. _Wow, so he does have a nerve to call me that stupid nickname like nothing happened._

He hated that nickname now—it was rather stupid to hear and he cannot believe he consented in calling him that nasty nickname of a whore. He turned to him and gave a bored look. If he could wrap around his hands on his neck and choke him tight, then this deep, dark passion of him killing him would've been gone. "What do you want, _asshole_?"

"Aren't you going to the kiss and cry? Mila's done skating."

Yuri gave an 'Oh', but then as soon as he realised, he gave him a look of disbelief as he turned to the rink to see Mila waving at the audience with plushies and flowers thrown around her. _Why would he go to the kiss and cry to meet that bitch? What is he, their son? And why would you talk to me? You knew I can't stand you!_

"Nah, whatever, I'm not going," He said, avoiding his gaze. "What am I supposed to do there, anyway?"

"If you say so." He replied, and he saw him turn his back in his peripheral view. As he disappeared in his sight, he sighed, trying to recollect himself. What happened a while ago was somehow ridiculous, making him think that Otabek was stupid enough to call him out even if he himself is out of the picture. How…

His thoughts trailed off as his eyes caught a sight of something rare—something unique. Platinum hair was flying, but it shone as she dashed into the rink, with her skirt flying around while the trail that her white skates left behind were curvy like her body. She was new to his eyes, but in the pit of his stomach, there was familiarity.

"Representing Finland, Anastasia Velazques Kurkilaakso!"

Her hair was tied, and he could see the curls resting in her back as she posed in the rink. Her costume was in a weird concept—it was a gradient from white to black. He felt like the way her outfit emitted emotions was somehow quite obnoxious— _what is the theme, praying for the atonement of sins?_

He was suddenly astounded how beautiful she was—even if he was so far from her—seven or ten meters, maybe? But still he can see her beauty and her unique eyes; blue to the left and green to the right. He can see how white her skin was, how fine her eyebrows were, and how pointy yet beautiful her nose along with the curve created by her pinkish lips. "This woman was hailed 'The Hidden Jewel of Helsinki' for her really unexplainable beauty, and started her way to her by winning gold in her senior debut at the 2018 Grand Prix held in Espoo."

 _Gold in 2018 Grand Prix?_ Yuri thought as he placed a finger on his lips. But his thoughts didn't matter as soon as she posed, gaining silence from everyone except for the commentator, who continued: "The song she'll be skating to is ' _Ode_ _á É_ _veiller'_ ; she choreographed the routine by herself, with the help of her coach, who was also her mother."

The music started, and he suddenly became breathless by her gracefulness—it wasn't sloppy, but the way her gracefulness was like a royal woman; it was like the women from the Victorian era with the parasols in their hands. The smooth glide of her blades, the hard-yet-beautiful way her body arches, and the music created by her body—it was all enough to blow him away. But to his surprise, the music changed—so was her dancing. The innocent atmosphere suddenly changed its tempo, creating a dark, deep, but sensual fashion. Yuri suddenly understood what her dress represented—she was _a prima ballerina turning into a femme fatale._ Unaware, he started counting her jumps; _triple toe loop, double lutz and quaruple_ _—_

He cannot believe it. _A quadruple flip?_

His body froze into the realisation of the familiarity he felt. It was impossible—why would she remind him of Viktor in this very moment?

 _Just who is she?_

With the failure to finish watching her performance, Yuri went outside the arena, in high hopes Yakov won't catch him. He was about to get out of the glass door when a familiar voice of a woman spoke, making stop and turn to her. "Yuri."

Purple eyes, shiny pitch-black hair and sun-kissed skin met Yuri. _Who could not forget this woman?_ She was also the victim of the same fate as him. "Sala."

"Long time no see."

"Dasividanya." He said, proceeding to the door, but he was stopped again by her. "I see that you're still not over him."

"How 'bout you?" He turned to her. "Still in love with her?"

Sala pressed her hand to her jacket-clad chest. "Always and forever will."

"I didn't believe that Italians are cheesier than the mozzarella they melt on pizzas, but now I do." He tried to joke, but there was no doubt that he saw how mature she became by just her voice. But it was colder than it was before. "But would you help me do a favor, Yuri?"

He furrowed his eyebrows. _He knew where this leads to._ With an angry tone, he spoke; "Do you a favor in what? Breaking those two up? _Come on,_ Sala. You're now thirty-two and I'm twenty-five: let's not be childish. Find someone; don't just keep your hopes high that Mila's coming back to you. She ain't your world, you know? Those two liars are going to marry now, and you should know that there's no room to store the effort of breaking those two up. Sala, time never breaks your heart, only pain does."

He held the metal handle of the glass door and was about to step outside when she spoke again. "Did you apply the same thing on yourself?"

His eyes widened. _No, but he did try._ "I did try on hoping for him to come back to me, but then I gave up. Love is shit, honestly it will just fade for a few seconds."

He then proceeded to walk out, with Sala's purple eyes trailing him on every step he took while walking into the winter, and chuckled. "You've grown up so quite much, Yuri."

* * *

" _Paptochka, papotchka!_ " Viktor could hear the cute squeals of his twins daughters Sanni and Kayuka as he stood, cooking something. Hasetsu was really warm and it energized him in cooking their favorite. The door soon opened and he snapped his head to see his husband and their daughters clad in Japanese uniforms. Sanni had his blue eyes and platinum hair while Kayuka had Yuuri's brown eyes and pitch black hair, making him wonder how did these two share the same mannerisms despite having different fathers. Yuuri went back to place their bags while Kayuka ran to meet Makkachin and Sanni went to tug his apron. Viktor could see Sanni pointing her toes so he carried her. "What are you cooking, _papotchka_?"

"We're going to eat katsudon!" He said, smiling. A big yehey came out from both mouths as they heard of the meal they were going to eat. Yuuri then went inside and spoke, " _Vitya,_ Yurio's coming here by Saturda—What are you doing, Viktor!"

He instantly grabbed Sanni from him, who suddenly became confused, and placed her down. She then went to Kayuka, who was stroking Makkachin. Yuuri gave him a glare. "Why are you holding our daughter while cooking, huh?"

"You're like a mother suffering post-pregnancy depression." Viktor giggled. He then placed a hand on Yuuri's lips and glided it. "I think you forgot something, _Mr. Katsuki._ "

He narrowed his eyes. "What did I forgot, _Mr. Nikiforov?_ "

"My kiss."

"No, not in front of them." He replied in a bored look, making Viktor pout at him. "Pretty please, Yuuri."

"No."

"Please?"

"Fine."

To Viktor's surprise, Yuuri pulled him by his shirt and closed the gap between them. Fully devoured by Yuuri in his mouth, Viktor gave in, and he could feel his toes curling as he felt ecstasy by his kiss. Their lips danced and were colliding, and he could feel Yuuri's dominance over his, considering that this cute little piggy of his gives off such overwhelming Eros. They continued ravaging each other's mouths until they remembered that he was cooking. It ended with a peck in the lips with a bit of awkwardness and Viktor became thankful that his katsudon didn't burn. Yuuri sat down and watched his husband's back, who was busy cooking. He couldn't believe that everything they both dreamed of came true—it was a life that they never thought that would happen.

"Katsudon's done, let's eat!" Viktor said cheerfully. The twins sprang and hurried into the table while Yuuri stood up to help him. The aroma of the pork cutlets and the freshly-cooked rice made their mouths watery, so they immediately ate them. _Vkusno_ s were heard as soon as they finished eating, making their stomachs full.

"Nii-san's going to come here by Saturday." Yuuri said, making the two squeal in excitement.

"Really, _oto-san?_ " Kayuka said in disbelief while Sanni, on the other hand, had her eyes sparkling. "We saw him win gold again in the Olympics last time!"

"Calm down girls." Viktor said as he placed down his own bowl of katsudon. "I knew you wanted to see him so bad, but you have to wait 'till he comes."

By the sight in his eyes, Viktor felt dreamy. His little girls suddenly changed the topic of their nii-san arriving in Hasetsu into their dreams of following their parent's footsteps as figure skaters; making him think about it— _Isn't this the two L words he've been finding for over twenty years?_ He'd also remember the day he met his husband, that drunk guy who did a dance showdown with Yuri and did a strip-and-dance on a pole with Christophe before clinging into him and asking him to be his coach along with that little 'advertisment' of his family onsen.

 _But what did made him fall in love?_ Viktor tried to recollect all his memories and _Oh_ _—_ despite how ugly Yuuri was at that moment, it didn't stop him from falling in love. Then there everything started, and now after Yuuri won thrice in the Olympics, they've decided to settle down and create a family. After all, the little piggy Viktor's been dreaming about had turn to be his prince charming—thanks to that little spell called _love._

Viktor's dreamy thoughts went out as Yuuri suddenly spoke. "Is there something bothering you?"

He shook his head and smiled. "No, it's just that I found them cu—"

Viktor's words were cut off as Yuuri surprised him by stealing a kiss. As soon as they parted, he sat there: speechless, making Yuuri smirk.

"Still weak from my kisses, huh, Viktor?"


	3. THREE: WHEN HE CRIES (AT NIGHT)

**THREE: WHEN HE CRIED (AT NIGHT)**

" _Papotchka! Oto-san!_ "

Yuri could not believe that he's able to say these names after living with them for two years—and now it's even more touching because there's now a pair of five-year-olds standing with them. Waving his hand, he smiled as he saw the whole Kastuki-Nikiforov family. A week passed since he won gold in the Olympics—well, it was definitely worth it.

While walking near, he could see the twins unable to stay put because of their excitement, making him smile even bigger. _He missed them._

" _Onii-san!_ "

"Sanni! Kayuka!" The two ran and hugged him. _God_ _—_ upon hearing their tiny voices, Yuri thought that their voices in the phone turn to life. Being a touchy and curious brat as she was (which everyone knew that she got it from her _papotchka_ ), Sanni tugged his jacket. "Can I see your medal, nii-san?"

"Oh," Yuri kneeled while Kayuka looked around, trying to spot any media coming at them. He unzipped his jacket, revealing a gold medal underneath. The cold metal shone as the light from glass windows hit them, making Sanni's eyes sparkle in amusement while Kayuka stared in awe. The two turned their heads to their parents and determinedly proclaimed; "We'll be like him someday!"

Yuri smiled and messed their hairs. "Someday… if you both work hard."

"Really, nii-san?! I can't wait to see myself standing in the podium in the future." exclaimed Kayuka, gaining a big glare from her twin sister. "No, Kayuka. You have to beat me first!"

"No, me!"

"Me!"

"That's enough girls," He said, trying to break their bickering. Sometimes he would laugh secretly whenever the two fight—their arguments are terrible and ridiculous. _Well, it can't be helped. They're kids after all._ "I can't wait to eat katsudon."

* * *

 **CONGRATS YURIO FOR WINNING GOLD IN THE OLYMPICS FOR THE SECOND TIME AROUND!**

That big sign appeared on both Ice Castle Hasetsu and Yutopia Akatsuki, making Yuri shake his head in embarrassment. Japan—most especially Hasetsu—had proclaimed love for Yuri, especially how big his fan domain had gotten—making him more embarrassed than usual. Inside the onsen was just a simple party; the whole resort closed early and reserved for his arrival for the whole day where all of Yuri's friends came to celebrate. There were a variety of Russian and Japanese foods in the table, but Yuri suddenly spotted katsudon and pirozhki: his all-time favorites.

But as of pirozhki—sad nostalgia went all over him.

 _Yuratchka._

At a tender age of 6, Yuri can remember how the responsibility of his parents suddenly went to his grandfather, whose back was so bad that even carrying his small, petite body would cause his bones to crack. Sadly, he wasn't there when Nikolai had his final breaths—he was competing in the middle of the Olympics four years before, trying to make his old grandfather proud.

And now by just looking at the pieces of Russian bread, it was just a withered memory.

"Congratulations, Yurio!" Yuuri and Viktor said all together as they hugged the blond. _These two little shits are far more responsible than my own,_ Yuri thought as he saw their effort in supporting him. Everytime when he joins a competition after the two retired, they would call every night after and shower him with compliments, making Yuri think these two are too much but somehow he felt touched. He flashed a smile. "Thank you."

The party ended up with chit-chats and Toshio, Yuuri's father, drunk. Sanni and Kayuka giggled at the sight of their grandfather dancing like a clown, making Yuuri embarrassed. The cool wind of Hasetsu blew the trees as the whole family walked home. The weather was becoming chiller as the wind touched Yuri's alabaster skin and danced along with his long blonde hair at every step he took. The memories Yuri had at this place—it was exactly three years since he lived with the couple, and he remember the enjoyment he received despite the two having lovey-dovey that would irritate him.

"Yurio?" He turned and saw Viktor piggyback-riding Kayuka while holding Yuuri's hand, who also held Sanni. "Hm?"

"How's Yakov in Russia?"

"Still coaching even though I can hear his bones in his every move."

"Georgi?"

"Ah, that emo-forever?" He kicked a stone. "Still emo. But on a new girl."

"So everything in Russia's alright, then?" _Yeah, everything's all right. Except for me._ Yuri said to himself, but didn't managed to blurt it out, making the two notice his unwillingness to answer the question. The whole walk home was silent, and since the two felt uneasy seeing him troubled, they went to his room after putting the twins in bed. The man was lying on his bed with a phone on hand.

"Yurio?" He looked up. His expression became confused seeing the two men look at him in worried faces. "Huh?"

"Can we talk to you?" Seeing him nod, the two sat down on the opposite sides of the bed. _Wait, what?_ Everything was starting to get confusing to Yuri— _why do they look at me with worried faces? Is there something going on?_

"Is there something bothering you, Yuri? Are you not happy winning gold?" Yuuri began. _Oh, so that was the reason_ , He thought, looking down in his lap where he could see his phone with a thousand notifications filling up. His eyes widened as he heard Viktor's voice. "Or is it about Otabek?"

The sudden shivering of his body is enough to be the answer—that's what Viktor thought. The name of the hero of Kazakhstan was a sensitive topic for Yuri, almost becoming a problem between him and the two. Viktor and Yuuri understood Yuri's situation; it isn't easy to let go of something that made you broken. But somehow, they never thought that he—someone who's more transparent than a piece of see-through glass—can't have progress in removing him on his mind—it felt like his past became a part of him.

To their surprise, droplets of clear liquid—or maybe the tears of sadness—fell down and disappeared on the fabric of Yuri's pants. The man's face was blank, but they knew that in any minute he would break down in to a pool of tears. Like a loving mother, Yuuri hugged him while Viktor—being a father who would tell him that everything's all right—patted his head and gave an understanding nod.

It was nothing but silence—but they did understand as if the tears falling were telling them a thousand depressing words. Depression—for Yuri, it was sadder than that. It was a bitter memory—yet it felt like the grimy hands of his past kept their grip on him, not wanting to let go. His first love, his first kiss—everything was fallen into the pit of delusion. _He's such a child of sorrow._

"Don't worry, Yurio. _Oto-san_ and I are here for you."

He smiled bitterly. If and only if he can stop this delusion of his—he could not have bothered them.

But a sudden image flashed back in his mind, making him jerk back from Yuuri's hug. Desperate for an answer, he rushed on finding that photo in his gallery and immediately showed them. It was the woman whom he find peculiar in the Olympics. " _Papotchka,_ why does she remind me of you?"

Seeing the woman, Viktor's eyes widened—he finds it a bit awfully strange; somewhat _familiar._ He then to Yuri, whom he found his green eyes hungry for an answer, which he can't even say a word for the world knows that he never had a damn answer why he feels like it was someone he knew from the past. "I…I don't even know who she was."

Yuri's face dropped, disappointed. But it then rose as Viktor suddenly added, making the both Yuris gasp. "But I do sense that there's something familiar about her."

* * *

He opened his eyes. He slowly closed it again.

Viktor did it approximately three times, trying to remove the blurriness of the ceiling above. He could feel the pull of the dawn began; but despite of forcing his own eyes back to sleep, he slowly stood up, trying not to wake his husband who was in its own peaceful slumber. Everything in their room was in dead silence, except for that ticking of the wall clock that was above the door. He then walked into their daughters' room, and saw the pair of little angels hugging each other while dozing off. Kayuka's lengthy black hair was overlaying Sanni's short platinum ones, making him suppress a laugh as he thought that these two looked like a mixture of black and white cocoon.

Sighing happily, he then went into the opposite side. _I just want to see what my son has been doing._ Viktor said as he quietly walked in front of the brown matte door. He was so happy to see Yuri change despite being dejected on the topic of his first love; and five years is not a long time to change his harsh attitude into a little, softer one. Hardened by isolation and loneliness, those green eyes one cannot forget tried to hide its unbearable weakness inside so that people could not see who he was. That man hated the idea of calling them the Japanese and Russian versions of _father_ but then, being together with them made him get used to it. Everyone who knew Yuri hated him, but as soon as he showed his soft side, they fell head-over-heels for him. _Such an amazing ability of the Russian Faerie,_ he thought as he opened the door with a smile in his face.

 _But then that smile faded as if it withered with the cold wind._

The room was awfully cold. It was all new to him—the warmth that surrounds the whole place everytime he enters suddenly vanished. It was unwearyingly icy and it felt like _something's wrong._ He turned to see him curled in a ball, covered in his blanket. _Curling up with his blanket doesn't sound like Yuri at all._ "Yurio?"

There was no reply. He tried to call again, in a softer voice. "Yurio?"

No, nothing at all.

Curious, he went near and slowly grabbed the blanket, only to see his groggy face. Disheveled hair, red swollen eyes and a pained look— _has he been crying lately?_ The thought made Viktor worry even more as he noticed his phone glowing, with some article on the screen. Trying not to wake him up, he slowly read with his eyes the title written in Russian words; _Skaters Mila Babicheva and Otabek Altin Are Ready To Take A New Step On Their Relationship As They Tie The Knot In Moscow._

As expected, _Yuri would cry._

This wasn't the first time Yuri had cried bitterly—yet this was the first time Viktor saw him look so brokenhearted. He let out a regretful sigh as he went out, trying to make himself less sad. He knew Yuri feels depressed about the thought that Otabek had moved on so easily—yet seeing him in that state was even more painful for Yuuri and him since they were the ones who supported him in their relationship.

But past is past, after all, right?

"Vik…" Yuuri's voice croaked as he felt the dent where his husband belonged. He tried to feel and touch around, yet it only ended to him touching Makkachin's fur and his glasses. Devastated, he got up and went to the kitchen to cook. _Pancakes_ —it was going to be their breakfast today. But Yuuri's thoughts seemed to have a bit focused on that little preparations he did while Viktor was either going out with their children or cooking—and it was worth it despite the amount he'd cost reserving on the five-star hotel and the plane tickets. But everything got snapped back in reality and he was about to lost his grip on the spoon when a hand snaked from behind and gently touched his groin.

" _Dubroye utro, lyuobov._ " His eyes widened as a rough Russian accent went into his ears at the same moment the hand massaged down there. He placed a hand, trying to remove his hand from him."G-Good morning, Viktor. W…wait."

"Hm?" Viktor continued, not wanting to let go. Even though it turned him on, Yuuri became irritated, causing him to nudge him hard in the stomach, making Viktor wince in pain. "I'm making breakfast, so please don't disturb me."

"But you look hot on your boxers."

"Thanks for the compliment, _honey._ " He said as he continued to cook. Now that it happened, Yuuri suddenly realised—it's been three _long_ years since they had sex, and it was all because they fear that their children would suddenly come at them with him putting his dick on Viktor's ass, who would probably moan louder than a cat in heat. It was obvious that Viktor is sexually frustrated—every morning they would make out and just massage their dicks then would stop right there because they knew that _it could wake their daughters up and worse—they might become the reason why their daughters' innocence are ruined._

 _Well, maybe this might be a chance to be with ourselves_ , Yuuri smirked as he thought.

* * *

"Wake up, my little sunshines!" Viktor squealed excitedly like a woman who was about to meet her boyfriend as soon as he entered their room. The two groaned as their deep sleep was disturbed by their father, who dancing while opening the curtains, making the sunlight go inside. Sanni blinked twice while Kayuka groaned again, burying her head on her pillow. He can't help but look at them at awe because they are exactly them when they wake up.

It only took him a few minutes to make them get up completely and now he sent them to the dining area, while he stayed behind to check on the heartbroken man on his bed. Yuri was still asleep and Viktor felt like it was too trivial to wake him up so he followed his daughters, who were now eating breakfast along with their Japanese father.

"Wher'z oni-za?" Kayuka asked while eating, making Yuuri give her a glare. "Don't talk with your mouth full, Kayuka!"

She swallowed her food before turning in to her Russian father. " _Papotchka,_ where is _onii-chan_?"

Viktor stared at her blankly before replying. "O-oh, he...he's still asleep, Kayuka."

As Viktor sat down, his husband noticed the gloominess on his voice as the question about Yuri rose, making him feel like there was something wrong. But it still didn't lessen the excitement Yuuri was feeling as he was getting impatient on telling everyone his surprise for them. The sound of chewing and the utensils clinking were soon replaced by him clearing his throat.

"Anyway, I have something to tell you…" He started, making everyone turn to his direction, especially Viktor, who became alert as he heard this certain _something_ from him. He titled his head as if he were a dog and asked, "What's this something, Yuuri?"

"I knew it's still January, but…" He gave a pearly, white grin despite his face flustered. "In 8th anniversary of your Papotchka and I's marriage, we're going to Finland."

"Does that flight… include me?"

Everyone turned their heads as they heard a hoarse voice, only to see a tall man rubbing his eyes. Viktor's eyes trailed from Yuri's head to toe; his hair was still messy but it's not like the one when he was asleep, and his face and eyes aren't swollen red unlike when he saw him there. Yuuri laughed. "Of course, Yurio, you're coming!"

"Well, then," He sat down and tied his hair. "I have to pack my bags now since December?"

"Silly _onii-san,_ " protested Sanni. "It's still January."

"I know, I know." To her surprise, he stuck out his tongue at her, making her gasp.

* * *

 _Glasses. Then utensils. Then plates._

"Yurio?"

Viktor's voice from behind made Yuri stop looking at the things he need to wash. He turned around and gave a questioning look. "Yes, _papotchka_?"

"They married yesterday, didn't they?"

Yuri's body froze and his eyes widened as he heard that question. _God, not that bullshit again—_ He could feel his fist curling up as he remembered all the crying he did last night— _all his tears became useless and even if he knew he'd never come back, he still waited. How stupid._

 _They say Yuri changed a lot,_ Viktor thought as he was aware of Yuri's reaction. _But in reality, he just grew up because he didn't want to push himself to the people who didn't want him. He just knew that life isn't all happiness. Keep growing, Yurio._ And without a word, Viktor went out, leaving Yuri alone.

He felt a sunken feeling beneath him as he remembered what Mari, his _oto-san's_ sister, told him.

 _If you love someone, you just have to let them go. Nothing good would come out if you love so hard; you'll just become desperate for him and you'll just end up hurting yourself. What's the use of you denying that what you had is wrong?_

Those words kept circling as he continued doing his job. He knew that he is happy for them, but the only thing is that _he can't move on no matter what._ But still, it would be worst if he never start to move on back to his own feet ever again.

Meanwhile, Viktor's phone lit up as it sat on the tiny cabinet while he was cuddling with his husband. A text message with an unknown number showed up, with the words:

 **+358 334 3485**

 **Hän kaipaa sua, Vitya.**

* * *

 _Note:_ Those Finnish words meant _She misses you._ Guess who? lol.

Anyway I just finished rewriting this story as soon as I woke up. I'm currently in Turku, Finland and now I miss going back to Philippines~~~~ But I'll be back in 13 thou smh. I also can't concentrate sometimes because of the bl comics in lezhin and the fantasy webtoons on naver. Kiitos, frendit!


	4. FOUR: HALOO HELSINKI!

**FOUR: HALOO HELSINKI! (MORE LIKE I'M JEALOUS, KATSUKI!)**

* * *

" _Haloo Helsinki!"_

Yuuri could've swore his husband sprinted with his hands raising wide open as soon as they reached the arrival area, making him face-palm in embarrassment. It was December and they just arrived a week before their 8th anniversary. The twins on the other hand, who both felt the unusualness as they stepped foot on a place other than Russia, looked around while holding hands as their big brother Yuri stood watching them while holding his leopard-printed trolley and taking pictures. The arrival of the whole family was somehow peaceful, not until their nightmares came true—

"Isn't that Viktor and Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov?"

"Aren't they the ones who had their engagement last 2018 in the Grand Prix?"

"I heard they retired seven years ago."

"Look, Yuri Plisetsky's with them too!"

"Aw, look at their twins! So cute, omg!"

"I heard Plisetsky won gold on the Olympics."

"Yuri-chan!"

 _Wow, so Finland heard about them too._

Before they could react, the crowd swallowed them—flashing cameras and recording videos along with the question and some 'Can I take a picture with you's. There were also fan screeching everywhere, making it so hard to pass such crowd. The two husbands were busy taking care of those, yet Yuri ignored every single one of them, causing disappointment. He doesn't even care for he suddenly saw how anxious his little sisters felt by the vast sea of people crowding them. Annoyed, he made a way for them by extending a hand and pushing people that are on his way. Others mumbled while some groaned _rude,_ making Yuri glare at them with the coldest stare as possible.

Seeing that the two were still busy keeping up, Yuri's mood became more annoyed—the fans were eating their time and they haven't moved an inch from the airport.

"Oy, you fucking lovebirds, aren't you coming?!"

* * *

" _Hyvää_ _päivä kaikki, ja tervetuloua Hotel Kämp Helsingin!_ " greeted the receptionist as they soon arrived at the lobby of the five-star hotel Yuuri had book a year earlier. She was a blonde wearing a uniform, but what stood out were her big, eye-catching grey eyes. The Finnish accent rolling out of her tongue was evident as it feels like she had a little knowledge in English for she beamed a smile and titled her head at the costumers who gave her confused looks. " _Miten voin autta?_ "

The five of them scratched their heads and exchanged even more confused looks with each other, but the receptionist in front of them was oblivious of their reaction. The only question on their head was: _How can we understand her?_ Still confused, Yuuri shrugged and pointed in cushions on the middle of the façade, hoping he and Viktor can handle the situation and not exhaust the three in waiting. "Yurio, you three go and sit there. Wait until we finish this."

He nodded. "Sanni, Kayuka, let's go!"

"Uh, miss…" Viktor looked around her uniform just to know her name as the woman was giving her a questioning look. "Joona, we don't seem to unde—"

 _"_ _Kari, rakas Kari. Puhu Englatia, he eivät voi ymmärtää teitä sua."_

Seeing the woman's blushing reaction, they turn their backs and saw a woman. She was someone you can call as tall, for she is just a few inches shorter than Yuuri—Viktor thought as he continued staring at her. Her strawberry blonde hair shone along with her brownish-yellow complexion, and her almond-shaped green eyes were at the same color as of the Italian flag that her jacket wore. He saw her flinch for a moment as they locked their eyes. _Why, is it strange to see a grey-haired man without his skin being wrinkled?_

The woman then winked at the receptionist, making her stutter her _anteeksi_. Amazed, Viktor whispered—well for Yuuri, it doesn't _sound_ like one—to his husband's ear, "An Italian speaking _Suomeksi_? Wow."

"Excuse me, but what did you say, sir?"

"Oh, it's nothing, but anyway," Viktor flashed one of his best smiles while gripping Yuuri's shoulder. "Can we get our keys?"

* * *

"Wow, so this hotel is quite old…"

That was the only thing that Yuuri said as they went back to the façade after the mystery woman offered a tour around the place—which Viktor was about to decline, but seeing his husband eager to walk around, he agreed in defeat. The twins and Yuri stayed behind their room as Yuri suggested that 'the whole fan thing made them very tired', leaving Viktor, Yuuri and the woman whose name was still unknown despite her tailing them like a dog. _Is she a fan_? Those were actually their thoughts as they saw her talk eagerly to them as if they were the most special in this establishment. The more the woman talked, the more Yuuri suddenly noticed the beauty of the hotel.

But what caught Viktor's eyes was the sculpture resting in the middle.

It wasn't that Viktor had the interest of abstract things—he finds it weird that he can recognize the sculpture sitting in the middle with some poppies was in a form of a man, despite that it was just a long piece of smooth marble carved with different sides. _Maybe because it's his first time seeing this kind of thing? Or maybe because he's getting so abstract lately?_ Viktor doesn't know—it's either both or at least one of the questions can satisfy why he's getting to understand this kind of thing like a curator on an art museum.

Viktor became so serious on that thing that Yuuri and the woman left him behind unnoticed.

"Viktor? Viktor!" He blinked, only to realise he was standing in front of the sculpture with a very serious look on his face. He turned to see his husband giving him a questioning look before going to him. "Hey, what's up with the serious look on the sculpture? Don't tell me you're going to buy it."

The woman giggled, causing Viktor to scratch his head in embarrassment. Yuuri was always aware of it: _Viktor would buy something that he'd look on so seriously._ "No, I just…I was confused why I kept seeing it as a man."

"Really?" The woman asked. "People often ignore that, but it's the first time someone looked at it seriously. Most people would look on the chandeliers and the other rooms."

"I see, but," Viktor said while looking the chandelier hanging above the sculpture before turning to her. "Do you work here? You seem familiar around the surroundings in this hotel."

She laughed before shaking her head in disagreement. "No, but I've been here for so many times the staff became familiar with me."

"Oh," Yuuri readjusted his glasses. "Does your work kept you coming back in Helsinki?"

"No, but I don't think you'd call something you love as work, but," She started fidgeting and gave a sheepish smile, making the two men confused. "Even if I'm representing Italy, my home rink is Helsinki." She then extended a hand in front of them. "I'm Dayaney Profeta of Italy, two time Grand Prix medalist."

The two men were speechless.

Seeing their wordless reaction, she took advantage by a smile. "I know you don't know me, right? I'm actually a big fan of yours, and even if you don't see it, I have butterflies on my stomach by just talking to the both of you, Mr. Nikiforov and Katsuki!"

Without second thoughts, Yuuri shook her hands excitedly. "Hi, Dayaney. Nice to meet you."

"Please Mr. Katsuki, don't call me Dayaney. Call me Daya instead." She winked, causing Viktor to glare at her. "Hey, Mr. Nikiforov, don't be jealous. I won't steal your husband from you."

Yuuri then turned to see Viktor turn his head with an arrogant face. "Jealous? No!"

"Whatever you say, Mr. Nikiforov."

* * *

Viktor was silent.

The rest of the tour he was silent, whereas he'd linger his stare on the chandeliers or those tiny figurines that were even harder to understand than the sculpture on the lobby. To his view, Yuuri suddenly found Daya—Viktor does agree calling her Daya for Dayaney sounds awkward—friendly because he too felt the warmth emitting from her. He'd notice it so quickly—off and on the ice Viktor would see the sudden change on Yuuri, like in his current situation he'd became more cooperative than his anti-social self. But a deep, dark selfish feeling clung in the pit of his stomach as if it was a parasite and he was a host; he'd never realise that feeling was that damned word—that word called _jealousy._

Anxiety went to his veins as he remembered that cold, snowy night in Mosow.

Viktor remembered the night his parents parted ways as he saw everything by the window with tears flowing down. He remember how he can hear his _papotchka_ beg his _mamotchka_ to come back, along with the snow falling ironically with his sad, hoarse voice while she had no intension to face him. He had remembered that the reason why his _mamotchka_ left them because of a man that was their common friend. He had remembered at the age of 15 he had to suffer the family day alone at school because his family wasn't complete and his father was working to support him and his skating. Of course he'd remember everything in a glance—it was something he's feared of.

He was slapped by his conscience. _How stupid, why would he do that if you made it this far? You always knew he loves you, right? Why are you thinking in that way?_

 _Are you afraid the past will happen again?_

He jolted. _Yes—it has a big possibility._

A big porcelain hand was waving across his face—was it Daya's? No, Daya had small, brownish-yellow hands. It took a moment to know who owns this waving hand he'd been staring blankly at when the voice called out. "Viktor?"

"A..ah, yeah?"

"Is everything okay?"

He nodded enthusiastically and gave a reassuring smile. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Daya asked. "You seemed spaced out."

"I'm fine, really!"

"Lying about being fine and jealous…seems like _Viktor._ " She teased, making him gave her a glare. "What did you say?"

She gave an innocent look as she chirped. "Nothing."

It was an hour—or a two maybe—before they finished and went in front of the room where the whole family stayed. Daya sighed in relief before giving a big, pearly white smile as she was able to tour with them to her heart's content—except for that grey-haired man with a scowl in his face. "Anyway, my touring has ended. I hope I get to see you in the next Grand Prix!"

Yuuri gave her a confused look, making her reply with a "What?"

"Don't you know that we've retired seven years ago?"

She gasped as her face flustered red in embarrassment. "I…I didn't believe that you retired!"

"That's okay." He gave her a reassuring look before turning to his husband, who disappeared in thin air. "Viktor?"

He turned around again. He was nowhere to be seen—He's making him panic, causing also her to look around for him too. "He's gone… maybe _jealous._ "

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I mean I was sure it was _pure jealousy_ that was written all over his face," She smirked. "You didn't notice it, did you?"

He shook his head, making her smile. "You two are really in love until now."

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen married couples who'd fall out of love instantly after a few years of marriage—probably six or five years, maybe? I kept asking other people; isn't love that made them marry? But I remember there were other reasons, but mostly it was love, you know. They can't contain themselves being committed to them to forever and they'll just end up leaving each other—or even cheat with somebody else. But what I see in the both of you is something different—it sounds like a fairytale. I hope you won't let Viktor go, Yuuri. I think that there's something lurking in him that he only shows on you."

"And that is?"

"And that is—"She was cut off as a ring escaped from her jacket. She gave a weird look as she fished out her phone and looked at the caller. "Sorry, but I have to go. See you again, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov. Please tell Viktor not to be jealous, because I prefer pussies over cocks."

His eyes widened as he felt heat rising from his cheeks. "I-I'll tell him for reassurance, I g-guess. See you."

She turned as she held her phone; answering in a language Yuuri could not understand (Finnish or Italian? He doesn't know.). He felt it was some private matter so he proceeded to go inside their room and saw the three sitting on the silver comfort as the played Mario Kart which Yuri bought along. His heavy eyes scanned the whole room and finally saw the platinum-haired Russian sitting on the soft warm grey chair alone and his feet was resting on the footstand of the same color. The look on Viktor's face was thoughtful yet Yuuri could not read what he was thinking.

The more he went near, the more expressionless Viktor's face had become as he saw him stare at the thinly-curtained window that showcased the snowy scenery outside. Silently, he grabbed the wooden chair near the table that was across him and sat beside him. "Viktor." He called out.

He didn't move an inch.

Despite of Viktor's ignorance, he grabbed his cold hand and started caressing it, hoping he'd change his mind and notice him instead of looking with a far look. But upon seeing his face again, he sighed in disappointment. " _Vitya,_ by any chance, are you jealous?"

He received an answer, making him smirk. _Silence means yes, Vitya._

"Pfft, come on, Viktor, she's just a—"His laughter faded as he saw tears dripping from Viktor's azure blue eyes, making him panic and amaze at the same time. _He looks even more beautiful when crying._ He said to himself as he slowly pushed the platinum bangs away from his face, making him feel nostalgic. He became speechless for a moment as he waited for an answer before asking; "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying," He protested in a stern voice. "I'm mad."

Yuuri loosened his grip, making Viktor's hair fall back into his face. Viktor looked down as the tears falling made his eyesight blurry. "I mad at myself, Yuuri. I don't even have a reason why I'm jealous over a fangirl. I know you love me, but somehow this selfish feeling's getting me caught up and behave different on you. Maybe because I'm so in love with you and I can't afford to lose you again. Every second, everyday, I'm so happy because you love me. I just lov—"

His words became mumbles as Yuuri gave him a deep kiss. Tears were still falling out of his closed eyes as their lips moved in sync, unaware of everything happening between them. Viktor's hands wrapped around Yuuri's waist as they parted and hugged each other tight, whispering sweet nothings until Yuuri slipped a few words on his ear that made him jump.

"Daya says she doesn't prefer dicks."

"Oh, really." He whispered back. "Why are you saying that to me?"

"Just to reassure you, _honey_."He laughed before Yuuri breathe out the words "I love you."

" _Ya lyublyu tebya bol'she, Yuuri."_

"Oi, _papotchka, oto-san,_ don't you think there are kids in this room, eh?"

The two turn to see Yuri covering the twins' eyes with his hands with an angry look in his face, making them laugh.

" _Izvinite, Yuratchka!"_

 _"_ _Gomenasai, Yurio!"_

 _"_ _Grenbanyye nerazluchniki!"_

* * *

The next morning Yuri thought what he saw was a complete nightmare.

Dancing in front them was Viktor, who was dancing to his usual _Stammi Vicino_ routine with a huge grin in his face that made Yuri think that this old geezer was out of his motherfucking mind. He even jumped and twirled around, receiving groans from everyone most especially to Yuri who cursed in Russian just to avoid his sisters hear how much of an eyesore their father was. He scratched his head before yawning and spoke, "Wow, now I've witnessed a Finnish-speaking Viktor. My morning nightmare is very, _very_ perfect."

Viktor stopped to give him a ain't-you-a-shit face before going to him in open arms. "Getting bad vibes easily, Yurio? I'll just give you gay vibes!"

"Shut up, _papotchka_ , I—" He was cut off by the sudden hug of Viktor that made him struggle and think that a rib was broken. "Pa…po….If you love me, let me go!"

"So first things first," Yuuri said as they all sat on the café inside the hotel, eating breakfast. Even if he was the one planning the whole thing, he wasn't the most excited—it was actually Viktor who never slept a wink since last night. He stirred his cappuccino. "We'll be going on a bus to Espoo."

"Where is Espoo, _oto-san?_ " Kayuka asked as she broke her croissant. Viktor went near and spoke in a soft voice that made Yuuri roll his eyes. _Not this. Not these kind of lies again._ "That is where your _oto-san_ and I fell in love again…"

He knew it. Yuuri knew that it's no use bringing Viktor on places memorable to the both of them, for he would retell their love story over again to them but with lies twisted on it. He crossed his arms while Yuri gave a snicker as he also knew that the twins are the only ones who were interested to his talking. The twins were listening attentively as their father, who was naturally beautiful as he is, was talking as if he was doing a monologue. He continued for a few moments, not until Yuuri glanced into his watched and screamed. "We're late for our bus!"

"What bus?" They asked all together.

"Our bus to Espoo!"

* * *

 _Translation Notes:_

FINNISH: _Hyvää_ _päivä kaikki, ja tervetuloua Hotel Kämp Helsingin!_ \- Good day everyone, and welcome to Hotel Kamp Helsinki

 _Miten voin autta? -_ How can I help?

 _Kari, rakas Kari. Puhu Englatia, he eivät voi ymmärtää teitä sua._ \- Kari, my dear, Kari. Speak English, for they don't understand you.

 _anteeksi_ \- could either mean 'Excuse me' or 'Sorry', well it depends on how you use it actually

RUSSIAN: _Ya lyublyu tebya bol'she, Yuuri. -_ I love you more, Yuuri.

 _Grenbanyye nerazluchniki!_ \- Fucking lovebirds!

JAPANESE: (We all know) _Gomenasai, Yurio_ \- Sorry, Yurio

* * *

 _ACTUAL MOTHERFUCKING NOTE: Haloo Helsinki_ \- A Finnish rock band (I love their song Pulp Fictio y'all)

I've wrote the Finnish words by myself (I know Finnish yall I'm living in Turku)

AND IM PISSED BC I CAN'T FIT THAT LONG ASS RHYMING TITLE but

Anyway, I've spent like 12 bottles of Vitmo for this chapter actually bc I was stressing out (I'm going back to Philippines bc school is starting I just want to die but I can't I have 2 series to finish ugh)

Anyway, _kiitos!_


	5. FIVE:A SECRET SHE COULD NEVER COULD KEEP

Yuuri sighed in relief.

By the time they arrived at the terminal, the bus was about to take off and he was about to have a panic attack if not for the bus to wait for a few minutes. He leaned back with Viktor, who was sleeping with his head resting on Yuuri's shoulder. It was his fault—it was actually Viktor's fault why they were late, but he'd also take blame for himself—he'd actually told them everything at the eleventh hour. Yuri was behind them with the twins, who were chatting on something he could not understand—a language for kids, maybe?

Being someone who just visited the country for the second time, Yuri asked, " _Oto-san,_ how long will this ride be?"

He nudged Viktor to wake up. "Twenty-four minutes."

"Twenty-four minutes?" Viktor groaned. "Yeah, that's why I woke you up. We could now arrive in any minute."

"I see, now please cuddle with me?" Yuri was about to puke on his question. He cannot blame them—it was their anniversary, and they can do lovey-dovey whenever they wanted. He then moved his eyes to the glass window of the bus—the sight around him felt similar to the one in Barcelona; Victorian-styled brick buildings, coffeeshops and restaurants that had tables outside, and people flocking everywhere across the street—it all felt similar to the day he met him.

" _Do you like My Chemical Romance?"_

" _Yeah, Frank Iero's my man."_

" _I love Gerard Way though! Do you have any alb_ _—_ _"_

" _Ah, Yurio?"_

" _Katsudon? Viktor? What the hell are you doing here?"_

" _Sorry to disturb you but, my sister and Minako asked if they could have dinner with us."_

" _What do you mean_ _—_ _"_

" _Phichit and Chris would be here too."_

" _What the fuck!"_

" _Ah, Otabek, are you okay with this?"_

" _Yes, Viktor."_

" _You too, Otabek?!"_

" _Well, is it bad we have company?"_

" _Ugh, fine!"_

Yuri could do nothing more than to smile at that memory. But suddenly the bus stopped, almost making him jump from his seat. They had finally arrived at Espoo, and Yuri's eyes wander the lustful sight of buildings on the city, and he was actually glad that there were few people walking around. He felt the wind touch his skin as if it had an imaginary hand caressing him.

Maybe if he could forget their memories easily, then he, too, will forget everything as if nothing happened.

Or so he thought.

* * *

"Won't you join us swimming, _onii-san_?" Kayuka asked before going to the door. She was already wearing a lifebuoy in a shape of a yellow duck and it was hugging her tiny waist. The whole family decided to take a dip on the pool on the Radisson Blu they've been staying at. Yuri shook his head as he leaned back. "I'm okay staying here."

Of course that was a fucking lie.

"If you say so, _nii-san_ ," She suddenly gave a smile. "But you can catch up if you want to!"

As soon as she closed the door, Yuri sighed as he plugged on his earphones and let his ears listen to the music as he drifted to sleep. But one certain song came up later that made him regret listening to it.

 _ **I always needed time on my own**_

" _Yuri Plisetsky had the eyes of an unforgettable soldier."_

 _ **I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**_

" _I always thought we were alike."_

 _ **And the days feel like years when I'm alone**_

" _Kiss me. Because that will prove how much you like me."_

 _ **And the bed where you lie, is made up on your side**_

" _Then do you have any excuse to decline my invitation on being my boyfriend?"_

 _ **When you walk away, I count the steps that you take**_

" _I love you."_

 _ **Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

" _There's someone that I want to be right now, you know? And the best part, huh? It isn't you! I am sorry."_

"Fuck your sorry, you fucking asshole!"

He screamed incoherently as he woke himself up. He panted as he tried to calm himself down, which only ended up to him breathing deeply and scanning the whole room, with the figures of the whole family still missing. _Ah, they're still not back._ He thoughts as his eyes trailed to the window outside, revealing a view that was aesthetically pleasing to his eyes. The sunset was melting down on the see, spreading its orange-red colors down along with the pale purplish view of the sky, making his breath hitch.

 _He was wrong. He's always in his mind even if he started all over again._

" _Hyvää iltaa, Yuri—_ Oh." Viktor stopped as he saw the man sleeping with the same pained expression on his face—minus the swollen eyes and groggy face. He was wet and freezing, but not tired as he enjoyed splashing and playing along with his husband and children who were also engrossed with the feeling of water on their bodies. His husband was also aware of what atmosphere they had gotten into, but he was busy on the twins.

Darkness fell, and everyone was asleep—except for the two married lovers embracing each other in front of the window.

"Yuri looks so sad." Yuuri began as he rested his head on Viktor's chest. "I know, _lyubov._ "

"He looks so sad that it pains me… maybe it's because we treated him as if he's our own son." Viktor kissed Yuuri's head tenderly as he played with his silky black curls, making him sigh. "I know…It's because Mila and Otabek a week after he arrived in Hasetsu."

Yuuri said nothing other than an 'Oh', and Viktor smiled as he felt that comfortable feeling as his husband's voice resonated to his bosom. Yuuri felt the same as he can hear his voice along with his heartbeat that was beating so fast. But that 'Oh' was later added with a "Moving on is a hard process."

A chuckle escaped the Russian's lips. "Says someone who'd dated only once."

"You're so mean!" He protested as he hit his chest lightly, making Viktor grab him by the wrist and raise his head by the chin before going on a kiss. A smile appeared on Yuuri's face as they parted and gazed into each other's eyes like they were reading their beautiful minds after that soft kiss. "You really have the nerve."

"I cannot resist with that seductive lips of yours, _lyubov._ "

"Stop flattering me, my love."

Viktor went closer to his ear and sang softly that's almost like a whisper, " _Your love is like a river, peaceful and deep. Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep. When I look into your eyes, I know that it's true; God must have spent a little more time on you._ "

To his surprise, Yuuri kissed him by the cheek. "Hm, but love, isn't it too much to handle for Yurio?"

"Because…" He grabbed him again in the wrist and pushed him down on their bed; with his face facing him with a serious look. "He feels like he deserved it."

Yuuri was speechless. But his actions didn't gave any less meaning.

Caressing him by the cheek, Yuuri looked into his eyes, and he immediately saw the look in his eyes; He wanted to protect Yuri like a mother who would do anything to keep her children safe from any harm. Smiling, he caressed his cheek softly before leaning in for a kiss.

The kiss was passionate; it was more different than the one they shared a while ago—it was deep, like they were trying to explore their mouths that were colliding even more. The flame of passion was blazing as their hands snaked each other, touching their soft skin and hairs along with the gently touch of their lips as their tongue played with each other. They parted as they grasped for their breaths, still not removing their gaze.

Viktor then planted kisses from Yuuri's cheek then to his neck, making his husband hold and played the strands of his platinum hair, not until a soft—yet small moan escaped from Yuuri's lips as Viktor sucked that sweet spot that he only knows.

Yuuri was estastic as Viktor continued sucking him and kissing him, but his breath hitched as he slowly felt his hand entering on the bottom of his shirt—it suddenly stopped. His brown eyes met his blue ones that were full of lust, but with an expression that screams _No, they might hear us._ Yuuri smiled and pulled him into a hug, pushing him down in bed together with him. "Don't worry, my love. Soon, there's no one who can stop us."

Viktor smiled and gave Yuuri a small kiss before returning into his warm embrace.

* * *

Morning fell, and Viktor woke up in Yuuri's embrace.

Seeing how peaceful Yuuri looked in his sleep, Viktor could not resist thus he kissed him in the lips and held his hand. The pinkish hue of dawn was faint in saturation as he gazed upon the window outside. He then squeezed the hand he was holding, and he can feel the warmth from Yuuri's hand on his. Seeing that no one's going to wake up and he can have the time to walk around, he grabbed his coat before kissing Yuuri's head and went out.

Silence.

It was all he heard as the glass doors slowly opened by themselves the moment he appeared on the doorstep of the rink. It was silent—was Espoo Metro Arena like this? Or is it that this country's ambience is just stagnant quietness? As his eyes landed on the rink, he remember the night of the Grand Prix 2018—the happiest memory he had as a man.

He can remember how he anticipated that Yuuri would win gold—even almost losing grip to the little blue velvet box he'd been holding inside his pocket. The unawareness of Yuuri somehow made Viktor's spine shiver in excitement, for everyone, not only the ones who were present in the event but the whole world who were watching, would see how much effort and courage for him to ask the drunk man he fell in love with. He can remember the tears of happiness and shock that came from Yuuri's eyes as he knelt down, with the shining of Viktor's silver medal was mixing with the golden ring in his hand.

" _Yuuri, you've promised me something round and gold. Now today, I am promising you not only something round and gold, but a love that will last a lifetime. Mr. Yuuri Katsuki, will you be mine forever?"_

" _I…."_ He can remember him flushing underneath the bouquet of flowers before laughing. _"I am already yours from the beginning."_

He can remember happiness at just a glance.

But it soon faded as he saw a figure on the rink.

As he walked closer, the figure was actually a woman, posing. She had platinum hair tied and was wearing a jacket and leggings, reminding him of his younger self—with such nostalgia he remembered winning each competition in gold. But right now he's satisfied—with a caring husband and loving children, what's more he could ask?

On the peripheral view of his eyes, he saw a woman leaning on the opposite side of the rink. Her wavy red hair rested on her shoulders as her green eye—he doubt that the other was black—was looking on the direction where the woman was. It only took a few second for the woman to notice and turn to him, making him widen his eyes.

 _It was her._

Seeing the reaction on his face, the woman smiled. "Long time no see, Viktor Nikiforov."

He smirked. "I can't believe I'll be seeing you in this place, Felicia _Velazques_ Kurkilaakso. I thought you're in Helsinki."

"We've just moved to Espoo because of that girl over there." She pointed over the rink where the woman he saw before was, who was now dancing on the ice. A curious look on Viktor's face appeared—he could sense some close relation between the two. "Who is she, your student?"

"Ah, yeah. She's also my daughter…" The smile on her face suddenly faded as she mentioned her being her daughter, making Viktor look at her questioningly, confused on the sudden change of her expressions. Her green-black eyes which were looking away met his blue ones, with the strange glint of regret.

"Our daughter."

* * *

Viktor froze in his place, speechless.

Everything was confusing to him— _how, in all these years they've separated, did that woman dancing on that fucking rink became his daughter?_ The pop music and the vigorous movement of the routine were somehow ironic from the situation he is on. The question _how_ was written all over Viktor's face as he looked into Felicia, who was calm. "Perhaps you'd forgotten the first time we did it together? You were my first Viktor."

"I know—"

"And that resulted to her." She walked forward. "Remember when you were on the way to Bulgaria on your Junior Grand Prix final and I broke up with you on the middle of the airport? I was on my sixth month on that time, but no one noticed—not even you—I was wearing bigger clothes, that's why I took a break from figure skating. Silly, right? You don't even notice what's wrong."

"Why?" His voice became cold, making her twitch. "Why have you kept this from me?"

"Because…" She went nearer to his face. "We might be a big hindrance to your skating career."

Expecting to see Viktor look stunned, Felicia was surprised that a smirk crept up his lips. "Well, I would like to thank you that you were wrong when you said that _we belong together._ I proved you wrong when I met him."

Bitterness went up to her tongue as If his words stung her, but nevertheless, she gave a flirtatious laugh. "Yuuri Katsuki was his name, am I right?"

"Of course."

"Well, Viktor, I'd love to ask a favor from you after this accidental reunion of ours."

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Oh I never knew you'd _love_ asking a favor to you."

"Oh," A smirk appeared from her lips. "Still cocky as ever."

"Well, how can I not be cocky when I'm talking to someone whom I've been searching for almost 4 years when I was still competing?"

"Well then," She went nearer, making Viktor lean on the ring. The playful look suddenly turned into a serious on, sending shivers to Viktor's spine.

"I want my daughter to carry your surname."


	6. SIX: NOT DESTINED

**SIX: BECAUSE WE ARE NOT DESTINED FOR EACH OTHER**

 _ **HELSINKI, FINLAND; THE SUMMER OF 2006**_

 _This was it_ _—he knew this was the one he remembered where she used to live alone. The red bricked-wall of the 3-storey building was blocking the way of light as the eighteen-year-old Viktor stood, with his hair flying as the humid air blew. Finnish summers were sweaty—the sun was giving off its mighty hotness and was distributed by the_ _ **motherfucking**_ _wind, making him annoyed a bit, but didn't complain; he's here for_ _ **fucking**_ _information, not for vacation. Shyly, his head popped inside and looked around. There was no one—well except with that figure sitting on the counter that looked like a stone sculpture instead of a human. As soon as that figure—he knew it was a woman—looked up and noticed him; he then beamed a bright smile at her. "Yes, what is it that you want?"_

" _Hyvä—"_

" _Speak in English, young man. I knew you're not from here." He could hear the Finnish accent from her mouth as she ignored his glare to her. He rolled his eyes._ _ **Guess she's a tough one to knock over.**_ _"Is there a woman named Felicia living here?"_

" _Ah, Felicia?" She looked down. "There are like 4 Felicias living here, I hope you tell me the details."_

" _Her name's Felicia Kurkilaakso; she's got red hair and green-black eyes…" He trailed as the woman spoke. "You mean a mix of green and black?"_

" _No, it's like she have a black eye on the left and green on the right." He shook his head, receiving an unbelievable look from the woman. He continued; "She's kinda tall and is a figure skater."_

" _Hm…" The old woman stroked her chin, making Viktor tap the counter using his fingertips. "Ah, you mean the woman who usually brings skates and talks in another language?"_

 _His face lightened. If it was another language, Viktor knew Felicia was a Fil-Fin and can speak in both languages. He nodded enthusiastically. "Is she living here?"_

" _Yeah, but actually, it's been a year since she left."_

 _His face went down. "What do you mean?"_

" _I mean, it was like in January when she told me she's moving," The woman explained as she stirred something (He can hear the clacking). "She was in an immediate rush and I finally noticed that she's gone a bit fatter."_

" _I… I see," He gave a sad nod. "Do you know where she was?"_

" _Unfortunately," She shot him a bored look. "That woman suddenly vanished in thin air as soon as she told me she's moving out."_

" _I..I see. Thank you."_

 _A depressed sigh went out from his mouth as he went outside. It was still the same—he's been searching for her for almost 2 years—he can't locate her._

 _ **Why were you hiding from me, Felicia?**_

* * *

The corners of his mouth twitched in surprise.

This can't be happening.

 _Is this what she was hiding from him after the years?_

Still not digesting the situation, he stood there, still speechless. Of all the things she'd asked from him, this was it—and it didn't even scratched his welcoming sarcasm. For almost 23 years, Viktor never knew he had a daughter—he never knew _that_ dancing figure over there existed. Sighing, he sure had enough of Felicia's ridiculousness— _A surprising reunion of someone whom you've been searching of for four years?_ Sure. _Giving off the pungent smell of sarcasm to them as if it was a perfume?_ Sure. _How about surprising you a daughter whom you never had the tiny idea existed?_ Sure. _But to give away your surname like a piece of candy?_

It was a big no-no.

 _Especially if he never had a single idea of what she's like._

Viktor had a firm choice—it was to decline the request. _Why would he let someone carry her surname if he hadn't known who she was?_ Nikiforov—it was a fine surname. _Victorious son?_ He tried remembering what his own surname had meant—thought maybe it was actually the reason why she'd ask him this.

 _And of course he knew himself that this was a fucking lie._ If it was, the reason was too shallow.

He continued to stare at her differently-colored eyes, and the woman felt like his turquoise-blue eyes were boring a hole deep inside her, trying to find ways in seeing the true intention of her soul. The intensified silence suddenly vanished as a female voice called out. " _Äiti!_ I'm going to pee!"

"Ah, mother duties," She turned her head to the rink. "Okay, Ana!"

" _Ana?_ " He asked in disbelief, desperate in changing the subject matter. She nodded. "Of course, her name was _Anastasia Velazques Kurkilaakso._ "

"You're still keeping up the _Velazques_ name after all." He smirked as his eyes trailed to the woman walking out of the rink, with her tied hair flying like cloth. "And I remembered—you named her after your favorite movie, didn't you?"

She chuckled as she walked a few steps back, far enough to let him see her whole body. "You still remember it, don't you? I remember how I loved the songs used in the movie back then—now when Ana was fifteen, she created a new world record on the free skate by using the movie's prologue."

"Really she did?"

"Yeah. I wondered why you never saw her."

"Because I never give attention to someone who's not worthy," His eyes narrowed. "But now, I think she's now a bit _special_ than what I used to think."

"Oh really?" She smirked, making his eyebrow twitch. "Then shall we go back from what we are talking?"

A lump started forming on his throat. It was not because of the nervousness that was starting in his nerves, but the tingling feeling of his past lingering into him. It was fear—no, anxiety. He was anxious—extremely anxious to think on how to treat his past as if nothing happened. "I think I'll have to think about it."

He was about to walk away when she spoke. "Always remember that I'll wait for your answer."

"Of course." He smiled, then turned to the empty rink before going out.

 _What a perfect place to skate with the children._

* * *

"Viktor?"

That was the first word Yuuri spoke as soon as his hands roamed around to feel him, but instead felt disappointed as the heat that he received from Viktor suddenly escaped. With Viktor being gone, he knew that he's gone to somewhere—but _where?_ He tried shrugging off that thought as he glanced on the three sleeping figures on the other bed. Both of the twins were hugging Yuri, who was snoring with his mouth open, making Yuuri suppress the laugh that was trying to get out.

Thinking about what happened after they saw his pained look, Yuuri let out a sad sigh. A sharp pain tugged his heart suddenly. _Is this a heart-wrenched pain of a parent?_ He tried to ask himself. But seeing that this little question of his cannot be answered by the dead silence of the morning, he grabbed his phone and scrolled. Everyone was having a great time; Phichit was practicing along with the support of his wife in his home rink, JJ and Isabella were having a fun time with their little Diana on Hong Kong Disneyland, Otabek was kissing Mila's tummy and Chris… was still Chris after all. But his eyes flickered as he saw a familiar platinum-haired woman smiling inside the rink, with the caption written _Missed winning gold here._

" _Papotchka, why does she remind me of you?"_

 _Ah, she was the girl whom Yuri was talking about._

Sighing, he turned his phone off and glanced on the window. The bleak colors of the buildings were dancing under his eyes as he saw the busy road of the streets of Espoo. Silence suddenly became noise as the door creaking, revealing a platinum-haired man with a blank stare. "Ah, good morning, Yuuri."

"Good morning Viktor." He opened his arms, indicating for a hug. Viktor gave a smirk as he ran and crashed him into a hug, creating a soft thud. "Where have you been?"

"On a rink," He whispered as he hugged even tighter. "And it's empty."

"Is this what you call empty, _papotchka_?!"

Those were the words the blond Russian exclaimed as they went all together on Espoo Metro Arena. Viktor looked around—Felicia and her daughter were not present. He sighed in relief and scratched his head with a funny laugh. The rink had people inside—it was not what he said. "I forgot that people come to skate eh? You know how I forget things easily."

The two Yuris gave exchanged bored looks. "We are _painfully_ aware of that."

"Well, well." He gave off a charismatic smile as he held out his hand to his husband. "Shall we skate?"

The things that happened after became an unforgettable memory for Yuri. Sanni and Kayuka were trying to balance themselves while holding each other's hands together, making him chuckle as he was the adorable sight of them. But what made his—or rather everyone's attention—were the two married lovers who danced on the middle of the rink. It was their infamous _Stammi Vicino_ routine, who caught the hearts of many people all over the world, and people were crowding and recording as that legendary routine was revived the legends themselves.

Even if the two were on their ways to forties, Yuri was amazed—their stamina and the mastery of the jumps were still the same as if the two never aged. It was like the whole pair skating was done yesterday—and it lingered the memories once more.

Including those pain-induced lies.

* * *

" _Why did you break up with me if you knew that I can support you?"_

" _Because I had a feeling that I was wrong in believing that we belong together."_

" _Well, I guess that was fate that we won't last."_

" _Why do you think so?"_

" _Because… we aren't destined for each other."_

Viktor's eyebrow twitched the same time the steam rose when his husband threw water on the stove.

They were on a sauna alone—this was another part of what Yuuri called _surprise surprise_ —and he must say, this Japanese husband of his had the ability to hide this for a year. Yuri and the twins were playing Mario Kart as they decided to go back home and leave some leisure time for them, especially Yuri who constantly hinting them to have some sexy time. Both of their naked, sweating bodies were pressed on the wooden wall, and the blurry sight was able to make him think of thoughts he doesn't want to think. He sighed, making Yuuri turn to him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" The worried tone made Viktor jolt. He doesn't want him to worry about trivial things —especially if it's their anniversary. He grabbed Yuuri's wet hand and squeezed it. "Happy anniversary, _lyubov._ "

"Happy anniversary, my love." Yuuri's gaze was showing absolute endearment, making Viktor blush despite of his red, blushing face that he got from the heat of the sauna. The Finnish sauna was actually a bit different from the onsen—they had those birch sticks which they'll use for beating each other. _What was that again?_ He thought as he tried to remember that Finnish word. _Vi…? Vittua?_

He gave up on it, thinking _vittua_ was a doubtful word to be that kind of stick. It sounded _dirty._

"I love you." He blinked twice as he felt a hand touched his leg and some skin slapping. He turned to see Yuuri move closer to him; with his hand gently caressing his face which he never knew happened. The look on Yuuri's face was love, and it was the most beautiful for Viktor, knowing that the reason behind that dreamy face of his was him. Smiling, he held Yuuri's cheek. And before closing the gap between them, he breathed out; "I love you too."

Their soft lips crashed for a few moments.

It was sweet—sweet as fuck enough to sweep for feet over, according to Viktor, who seemed to forget that he was on the sauna. A moan escaped from his lips, making Yuuri furrow his eyebrows in confusion, not until his brown eyes trailed down.

Viktor was turned on.

And the silence that was overflowing inside the sauna was replaced with beatings and lectures from an angry wife.

"You know we can't do it here, Viktor!"

"I know , but I can't resist your charms!"

"Charms my ass! Come here and I'll give you a good beating!"

"No— _ah!"_


	7. SEVEN: STAMMI VICINO

**SEVEN: STAMMI VICINO NON TE NE ANDARE (RINNAS PA VALKEEA)**

" _Hei hei, Suomi!_ "

Smiles were visible on the camera as they said farewell on the 'Land of a Thousand Lakes'; and there was a smile that was so real that no one in the whole world had ever seen—that pearly, white grin was Yuri's.

Everyone was on the class A plane—Yuuri had managed to get some of those expensive plane tickets which earned a groan from Viktor, who suddenly realised that his extravagantness had caught up to Yuuri. The twins were sound asleep behind the couple, and Yuri sat alone, listening to the beat of his earphones. Viktor was sound asleep in Yuuri's arms, but soon opened his eyes of his quickly as that voice of _that_ woman haunted him again.

" _Our daughter."_

He had remembered how shocked he was when he heard those two little words coming out from her mouth, and it was like controlling him. The daughter he had no idea existed came into his life like a nightmare from the sky. And for once, his anxiety had the courage to eat him whole for he never knew—he never knew that this little secret of his has never came out from his mouth enough for Yuri's ears to hear.

 _But what about Yuuri?_

The question his own conscience asked had taken him back—how about Yuuri? What will he think about this? Everything was so confusing for Viktor—the secret had started the anxiety; the feeling of betrayal of trust was about to begin into him—he had a feeling something will take over his life, making him shift in his seat uncomfortably. Yuuri noticed, making him tap Viktor's head. "What's wrong, Vitya?"

"Nothing."

Yuuri narrowed his eyes, almost not letting him see. _He knew that was a lie._ He then asked in a unbelieving tone. "Are you _sure?_ "

He nodded, making him sigh. _I guess there's no pushing._ He then closed his eyes, feeling and smelling the soft, velvety aroma of Viktor's hair. He knew there was something lurking inside him—and he was desperate to know what it was.

 _Now look at me_

 _Instead of moving on, I refuse to see_

 _That I keep coming back_

 _And I'm stuck in the moment_

 _That wasn't meant to last_

 _I tried to fight it_

 _Can't deny it_

 _You don't even know_

The words of the song Yuri was listening to had stuck him. It was like a mirror of his past—like a fairytale where the ending was tragic. Five years had gone fast yet his feelings for that hero of Kazakhstan never seem to fade as if it was a permanent stain on his heart. That hero who stole his heart and left him brokenhearted, the hero who promised to protect him from anything that tried harming him ended up hurting him with a big blow in his heart, that hero vowed and gained his trust ended up betraying him, leaving him helpless. But it wasn't the worst—he even married the whitewashed princess whose true identity was a damn venomous snake! And he was nothing but the fairy—the fairy that believed his lies, the fairy who was deceived and played by the hero in his hands, and the fairy who helplessly trusted and unconditionally loved the hero that ended up breaking his fragile heart like glass shards of a red wine-stained glass on the wood floor.

 _It was all tragic._

But even though it was all tragic, it didn't stop him from going on.

Especially that mystery that was bugging his mind ever since.

That female doppelgänger of his _papotchka_ was still a big mystery to him—she was like riddle hidden in the heart of the forest, waiting for someone to answer. She was extremely new—exotic and fresh on his mind, like dew in the morning. She was unique; different like….

Then there he stopped himself.

A few hours had passed, and suddenly, Viktor was new to Yuuri—it felt strange. He wasn't the same; his touch was cold, and his voice was different, making him worry.

 _What is happening to him?_

 _Why does it feel like he was hiding something from him?_

The flight was safe, and they went into their rooms; Yuri and the twins were playing Mario Kart on his room while the married couple was sleeping in each other's arms. Yuuri was gazing the sleeping Viktor, still thinking back on what Viktor did. He was too surprised to see that Viktor had changed. He was very sure.

He was very sure that Viktor was distancing himself from him.

But apparently, it didn't stop him from touching and looking his face lovingly.

Yuuri's fingers brushed on the soft skin of Viktor's face, gently creating circles and pressing his nose gently, which reciprocated a bounce. He then glided silently a finger on his pinkish lips, then to his long eyelashes that made him think how beautiful he was. His touch was stopped as the stray strands of his hair went down, making him chuckle quietly, but then he sighed happily.

 _His Eros. His very own Eros._

Unable to resist, he pressed his lips into his, trying to feel his mouth despite of him sleeping. Viktor might look like an angel when asleep, but it turns him on. To his surprise, he was pushed back by a kiss, making him lay on the bed, with tongues invading each other's mouth. He then gasped, catching his breath as he saw the person licking his lips atop of him. _Viktor._

It was three years—three years of sex abstinence for their daughters. When they were just infants, their intimate time for each other was still the same, but now that they are growing and are learning, they tried to control themselves from pouncing each other. _For their sake._

But right now, he cannot stop himself.

Yuuri looked at Viktor, who was touching his chest. "So this is the late surprise you got for me?"

"Y—"Before he could reply, he was already ravaged by Viktor by the mouth. Their lips were colliding slowly while at the same time they explored their mouths. Yuuri could feel Viktor's erection rubbing his abdomen as he touched Viktor's back before removing his shirt and playing his nipples. A soft, yet loud moan escaped on Viktor's lips as Yuuri's fingers gently stroked his now erect and pink nipples.

But that loud moan reached Yuri's ears.

They continued connecting their lips while Viktor was completely aroused by the touching of his nipples, with Yuuri seeing that his precum wetting his pants, making him remove it until he was on his black bikini-cut brief. He then grabbed Viktor, making him lay on his clothed chest, with the pants that were pleasant to his ears. Gently touching his erect groin, he whispered to his ear; " _Rinnas palaa valkeaa._ "

A smirk appeared on his face as he felt that his husband's length was becoming wetter. To his surprise, Viktor suddenly removed his shirt and pants', looking at the boxer brief that was half-erect. A more evil but seductive smirk appeared on Viktor's face as he touched his clothed groin, sending shivers on his spine. "It's now my turn, _Yuuri._ "

The long, big length of his sprang as he yanked his boxer brief, gaining a happy look on his face before taking it in on his mouth. Bobbing the head, he twitched. The ecstasy he felt now was activating his adrenaline, making him shove it down to his throat, careless if he would choke or not. _He was an incredible masochist._

Yuuri groaned as Viktor continued pulling the length out of his mouth, up and down, with his hair bouncing. Without any thinking, he grabbed his hair and pushed it even down, even harder. A sound came from Viktor—was it a moan or a choke? Yuuri could not think of those things—his head was melting.

A few moments later, a thick, hot liquid shot down on Viktor's throat, making him jolt in pleasure. He then locked eyes on Yuuri, whose was erotic but evil. Yuuri then stood up and pounced on him, making the latter gasp in shock as a finger went inside him.

"Look, Viktor, your ass is swallowing it in." Yuuri's voice was heavy as he enjoyed seeing his husband's moaning face along with the sound of gasps and groans as his finger pumped inside him. _What will happen if he'll pump more in?_

The moans that escaped Viktor's mouth were becoming louder as, to his surprise; three fingers were pumping inside him.

"Ah, Yuuri…" The moans were music to his ears as he felt his length throbbing, making him jerk off. As soon as he saw Yuuri touching himself, Viktor's lust grew hungrier. "Please… inside…"

Smirking, he decided to remove it all out, only to be replaced by his dick positioning on Viktor's loose entrance as he pushed Viktor down in bed. The slight touch of the head made Viktor's entrance twitch, with his face begging for his husband's length to fill him inside. Such look made Yuuri aroused more than ever, but a disappointed face appeared on Viktor's face as he decided to tease the hole by rubbing his dick's head with it. "No…please…"

"Yuuri…put inside please…"

"I'm…begging….you…."

 _Ah, those breathless pleadings were music to his ears._

"Ah…fu!"

Yuuri thrusted suddenly inside him, making him unable to form words. He stopped for a moment to steal a glance from his husband, who was gasping for breath and was red as if heat got into him. Smirking, he started to thrust slowly, gaining soft, but loud moans from him. Then later on to Viktor's surprise, the speed became faster, making him grip tightly on his bare back. Countless moans and gasping pants were heard as he pounded him hard on bed with an evil smile on his face.

"Ah!"

"Yu…Yu!"

Shivers went down on Yuuri's spine immediately.

The soft, gentle, but fast thrusting became a rough and hard pounding, making the bed creak louder.

Stamina it was. It was more than enough to make Viktor and Yuuri happier than they were before.

Suddenly the hot liquids spurted out, filling inside while the other sprayed on the both of their stomach. The moans were replaced by heavy breaths as looked into each other's eyes, staring lovingly.

" _Stammi vicino, non te ne andare?_ "

* * *

He was not prepared for this bullshit.

He was not prepared to face the fact that those two become careless once they're horny.

Yuri was stuck on the onsen, looking plainly on the flat screen of the television while the twins were either talking to the drunken Minako or probably playing with Makkachin and helping their grandparents. It was just a moan—a fucking moan that made him panic. He remembered how the twins were looking at him with questioning looks as soon as he grabbed their hands and ran to the onsen, nervous if it will be the time where they'll be giving their innocence to the cruel world where their parents belong. Sighing, he was about to pick up a pirozhki when a hand suddenly grabbed it, making him give a tch and look up.

A happy grin was plastered on Mari Katsuki's face as she held the pirozhki between her thumb and index finger, probably teasing the Russian whom she noticed gloomy as soon as he arrived. "What's up with the gloomy cloud above, Yurio?"

"Can you believe that those two started fucking without knowing that the kids are still around?" He gave an annoyed look as he slammed the fork into the pirozhki, creating a thud. Mari said nothing, but gave a soft chuckle as she sat down beside him. "Well, they really have to, you know. It's really hard to hold yourself back seeing how sexy your lover was."

"I know, I know, about that, but…" Remembering those events, he rolled his eyes eventually. "Why did they do it when we arrived?! Why not when we were in Finland?!"

She gave him a bored look. "Maybe because you were always with them at that time?"

 _You were always with them at that time….?_

He tried to recollect everything he'd done at that time they were in Espoo, still staring at Mari wide-eyed. No, all he did was— _Mario Kart, eat, sleep. Mario Kart, eat, sleep. Mario Kart, eat, sleep. Mario Kart, eat, sleep._ He finally realized that there was never a time he stepped a foot outside nor touched the nearby rink. He was just playing Mario Kart all day long along with his siblings. Knowing all of this, he broke down.

 _What a productive life routine for a twenty-five year old._

* * *

Title Translation: Stay Close to Me And Never Let Go (There's a Fire Burning in My Chest)  
Note: Sorry guys that I haven't updated even just a single chapter. I've been very busy with school which lead me to suffer a cold for a week while having an exam, and I've been itching to write too, but I can't write a single piece of shit. Huhuh gomenasai T^T


End file.
